


A Bond Forged In Blood

by ZenlessZen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), i blame jeni, love and death, no happy ending, not really - Freeform, sun ur gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: If only this story could be rewritten.But alas, it's a story that starts, and ends, with blood.
Relationships: Chiku Adisa/Drake Noctem
Kudos: 1





	A Bond Forged In Blood

This is a story that starts and ends with blood.   
  
He was bleeding. It was everywhere, thick blood coating her hands, his clothes. It was running over his lips, gushing out of his ears, staining the ground and the white roses that surrounded him, that formed from her tears. The shattered pocket watch lay just inches from his fingers.    
  
All for her.    
  
All because of her. 

Her hands were shaking as she tried to salvage what she had left of him. What was the point of saving her life if his came to an end? As she desperately clutched at him, wiped at the blood. But it kept coming and coming and coming. And as his breath rattled in his chest, she said the words she never thought she would, using the blood on the tips of her fingers, arcing through the cement. A star embedded in a circle. The final words of the spell were met with silence.    
  
Long, suffering, silence.    
  
And then there was a darkness that she had only imagined. A black so black it consumed everything around her. Consumed him. Consumed her. 

* * *

“You can’t go back to him.” She cast a glance at the demon before looking back at the man that lay beside her. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair. His face was pale, the twin moons on his cheekbones seeming even darker than usual. His eyes were shut, his breath fading fast. 

She pulled her hand away. “I know.” She whispered, fingers knotting in her own sweater.

“He won’t remember you,” the demon warned. “It’ll be as if he never met you.” 

“I know.” She met the creature’s eyes, her own burning a fierce gold. One of her own. 

The demon studied her. “Is he worth it?” To any onlooker, it would look like the demon held some concern. She knew that wasn’t true. It was only a morbid curiosity. A fascination with how she felt. That was all.

She sucked in a breath. “Yes. He is.” 

The demon stepped forward, his hand reaching straight into her chest. She arched, her eyes rolling back in her head, the world turning spotty, black. When she could focus, she was on the floor at the demon’s feet. She struggled to pull air into her lungs. “It is done.” The demon said, nodding curtly. “You may leave. I’ll collect in 3 years’ time.” 

She stood on shaky legs and looked back at the man. A fond smile graced her lips as she tottered over and kissed his forehead. The world looked blurry through her tears, but she barely noticed, desperately holding onto him one last time. “Au revoir, mon amour.” The words hung in the air long after she had left.

* * * 

Drake didn’t know why he was in Paris once again, but he knew he wasn’t going to stay long. The air was rich with the smell of coffee and pastries, but the warlock was more preoccupied with an empty seat in the cafe. He couldn’t figure out why that bothered him so much. Like there was someone who was supposed to be there, but wasn’t. It had been the same with the theater, and the restaurant and the Champs-Elysees. Whenever he looked at them, he couldn’t help but feel that there was someone missing. Perhaps the accident had screwed something up. The doctors told him it was a car accident, but that didn’t seem right either. Nothing about Paris seemed right. He had tried to go back in time, but each attempt led to excruciating pain and once to him passing out. She would be disappointed in him. Who? Why did he think that? He felt dazed as he returned to his hotel. Had he thought something? He couldn’t remember. He let out a growl as he stepped out onto his floor, raking a frustrated hand through his hair. He almost didn’t notice them. Almost. A little bouquet of flowers on his doorstep, bright blue clusters strung together with a golden ribbon. There was no card. There was not a single person in sight. The flowers somehow filled him with warmth. Why did he feel like mourning? He ran his fingers over the petals.  _ Forget-me-nots _ . 

But he had already forgotten.

* * *

Watching from afar was excruciating. Watching him fall in love with another. Watching him do all the things he used to do with her with someone else. Nevertheless, she was happy for him, a sort of bittersweet joy that swirled inside her every time she saw him enter the flower shop to buy flowers. He always looked at her like she was someone he was supposed to know.    
  
Sometimes, she wished he did.    
  
As much as she wanted to, moving on wasn’t an option. She couldn’t love someone when her time was so fleeting. She couldn’t bear making someone feel that pain. But even without love, that didn’t stop her from living. Roaming where they used to roam together. Baking. Tending to her plants. Biding her time until he came to collect.    
  
She could feel time passing, like a river flowing through her fingers, rushing faster than she could catch it. It felt almost surreal when the day came. It was a dark day, storm clouds covering the sun. Rain fell in torrents, but she didn’t bring an umbrella. She smiled. She didn’t need one for long, feeling the water soak through her clothes. It was cold.    
  
The clouds began to darken around her, shadows coalescing just as they had done this fateful day. Three years ago. She kept walking. There was nothing around her. She didn’t see the car. She didn’t see the headlights. She didn’t feel herself get hit. She didn’t feel the pavement beneath her head.    
  
She did feel the blood. Thinning rapidly in the water, swirling towards the drains. There was the sound of feet. A familiar face. Twin moons, soaked hair, wide green eyes. His mouth was moving and all she could do was smile.    
  
“It’s time.” The demon said. She hadn’t heard him arrive.    
  
Her head dipped in the barest of nods. 

* * *

She was bleeding. It was everywhere, thick blood coating her hands, his clothes. It was swirling around her in the rain and slithering across the pavement. It was staining the white roses that adorned her hair as she gazed at him with those familiar eyes.    
  
The girl from the flower shop.    
  
The girl he thought he should know.    
  
The girl with the honey eyes and the sweetest smile and laughter that could light up the rainiest of days. The girl who sat in the empty seat in the cafe where the sun hit her just right. The girl with a sweet tooth, the one who had dragged him into the chocolate shop on the Champs-Elysees. The girl he had gone to the theater with. The girl who helped him become a better person. 

The girl who had changed Paris for him.    
  
The girl he had gone back in time to save.    
  
“Chi!” He gasped out.    
  
Her eyes widened. “Oh…” She sounded sad.    
  
He scooped her up, looking around. “There’s still time… I can get you to the hospital.” He murmured over the sound of her protests. “I can… A spell…”    
  
The more he looked around, the darker it got. A darkness that he had only imagined. A black so black it consumed everything around her. Consumed her. Consumed him.   
  
“You can’t.” The demon’s voice was lilting, almost mocking. “That was the deal. You live without your memories and I collect her soul. A bond forged in blood. Your memories are returning.”    
  
He stumbled back, clutching her to his chest as if holding her tight would keep her soul safe. “No… she didn’t.”    
  
“She did. It is time.” The demon reached out a hand and she began to arch, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her soaked dark hair hung about her as the life and color drained from her cheeks.    
  
He was screaming. Or maybe she was. He couldn’t tell the difference anymore. All he knew was that she was dreadfully limp in his arms soon after and he couldn’t do anything about it.    
  
“Why.” His voice cracked with the word, his eyes raised to meet the creature before him.    
  
The demon studied him with a tilted head, the man clutching his love to his chest despite the fact that she was but a husk.    
  
“She said you were worth it.”    
  


* * *

This is a story that starts and ends with blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sun, i love u <3


End file.
